


救赎第三部34

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部34

第34章

润瑜眼波如水，不管他如何疾言厉色，依然心平气和。“凤凰儿，所谓母子连心，你扪心自问，那孩儿在你腹中三个月，你当真一无所觉？”

　　“你！”润凰伸手去推他，眼前忽的一黑，身子晃了晃，整个人便软了下去。

　　润瑜连忙抱住他，“凤凰儿，你怎样？哪里不适？”转头便让人去宣御医。

　　润凰心中又惊又怒，只想找个地方独自躲起来谁都不见。“不关你的事。”他横过伸臂抵住他胸膛，挣扎着起身。

　　润瑜当然不放，他虽因久居深宫力弱了些，但毕竟是润凰的启蒙老师，这几下推搡还是受得住的。

　　润凰推了几下推不开，怒了，凤目一瞪便要发作。

　　“凤凰儿，你当真这么厌恶这孩儿？”润瑜声音渐渐低弱下来，“你厌恶他，是因为他是我的孩儿么？”他轻轻一叹，“即便如此，我也想求你一求，稚子何辜，你怎忍心让他胎死腹中？”

　　润凰本不想理会，面上忽然一凉，似有水珠滴落。“兄长？”他最见不得润瑜哭。此生中他只见兄长哭过三次，一次是母后逝世时，一次是父皇逝世时，还有一次……便是现在。

　　“我怎会厌恶兄长的孩儿。”他急急的道。

　　“那你肯将他生下来了？”润瑜眼中水汽氤氲，长睫上泪珠盈盈。

　　“……自然。”润凰鬼使神差的点下了头。

　　润瑜立刻笑了，宛如芙蓉泣露，海棠带泪。

　　“陛下这话真是不知羞也不知耻啊！”头上落下一片阴影，接着有人将润凰从润瑜怀中抱了出来，“这明明是我的孩儿。”

　　又是一番争执，夹枪带棒，含沙射影，词锋犀利骂人不带脏字。

　　润凰整个人都是懵的，等回了栖梧宫才猛的清醒过来，“你们给我住口，我堂堂男儿，怎会像妇人一样怀孕生子？！”

　　很快厚厚一摞医案就摆在了眼前，面前一溜儿跪着五六个御医，铁证如山，言辞凿凿，不容他不信。

　　惶恐过、愤怒过、但在这两个男人日日不间断的柔情攻势下，他也只能不甘不愿的认了下来。

　　就像润瑜说的，总不能让这孩儿胎死腹中吧！

　　可是人非草木孰能无情，一日复一日，他也渐渐爱上了这腹中的骨肉。虽然看不见也摸不着，听不见他的声音感受不到他的脉动，但彼此之间有一种奇妙的羁绊。

　　他伤心，那孩儿也会伤心。

　　他高兴，那孩儿也会高兴。

　　虽然男儿产子匪夷所思，但他已下定决心拼着一死也要把这个孩儿生下来。

　　一位是兄长，一位是爱人，都是他最重要的人。他最不愿的，就是看到两位兄长反目成仇，伤人伤己。

　　如今他活着，尚能制衡。倘若他死了，留下这个维系三人血脉的孩儿，兴许……兴许尚有一丝转圜吧！

　　栖梧宫的日子变得悠闲起来，但润凰也变得越来越嗜睡。

　　这一日他迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，发现榻边坐着润瑜，枕畔依着润璋。

　　“我又睡着了？”他撑着额头想坐起来，润璋立刻将他揽在身边靠着，“记得先前还在园中放风筝……”他看看两位兄长，“我睡了多久？”

　　“不久，一个时辰而已。”润璋一边说一边隔着毯轻抚他腹部，“孕中嗜睡，也实属平常。记得我母妃怀我时，有时用着膳都能睡过去呢！”

　　“骗人，那时你还在贵妃娘娘的腹中，怎会知道？”润凰被他抚得发痒，捏住他手腕丢开。

　　“就不许母妃事后对我说么？”润璋从侍女手中取来药膳，“先垫垫肚子。”

　　润凰嗯了一声，不经意间瞥见外面的天色，已是红霞满天，日薄西山。

　　他眸光一暗，皇兄又骗他了，尤记得他睡去之时还是正午……

　　“凤凰儿怕苦么？”润瑜见他不吃，便哄道：“我特命御厨多放甘草，不苦的。”

　　润凰笑了笑，自己捧了碗一勺一勺的喝光了药膳。

　　他身子虚弱，润瑜润璋都不敢刺激他，专挑一些好听的说。至于争执更不敢了，即便偶尔露出点锋芒，也立刻找了话头岔开。

　　真是兄友弟恭，和乐融融。

　　说了一会儿话后，润璋从怀中取出一个荷包放在他手中。

　　“这是什么？”他瞅了润璋一眼，拉开系带，发现里面是一张平安符，“我好得很，不用为我求这个劳什子。”

　　“什么劳什子。”润璋笑骂道：“这是我特地跑了远路找高人求来的，能保平安。你要好好带着。”

　　润瑜看了润璋一眼，没说话，拉起润凰的手亲了亲，柔声道：“既是求来保平安的，那就收好。”

　　润凰看看润瑜，再看看润璋，心中十分高兴。言语可以骗人，眼神是骗不了人的，直到这一刻，他才终于放下了心中这块大石，真正相信两位兄长已然放下了仇恨，权欲，握手言和。

　　他的身子过于虚弱，没说两句话又睡了过去。

　　润璋为他掖好被角，示意润瑜出去说话。

　　廊外春风徐徐，廊下竹帘隔开霞光，在两人身上投下细碎的光影。

　　“早知凤凰儿来宫里会变成这样，我不会让他回来。”润璋声音压得很低，生怕被门内那人听到。

　　“你阻不住他。”润瑜负手而立，在这片春光盛景中，越发显得眉目如画。

　　“是，他答应进宫，都是为了你。”润璋勾起唇角，眼底落下一片冷色。

　　“你是真不知凤凰儿。”润瑜忽然为润凰感到心酸。他进宫，固然是为了保护自己，又何尝不是为了润璋？这天下间，只有凤凰能困住这头恶龙，也只有凤凰能驯服这头恶龙。

　　“我若不知，你怎会还有命在？”润璋笑得越发嘲讽，那透射出来的鄙薄之色也越发浓烈。

　　“你若真的知道，有些事就不该做。”润瑜沉声道。

　　“本王要做的事，何人敢置喙。”润璋袍袖一拂，大笑离去。

　　润瑜看着他背影，眸中温和渐褪。长睫之下，是一片连烂漫春光也照不进的阴影。

　　沉沉一笑，低声道：“凤凰儿，我曾对自己发誓，永远不依靠任何人，永远不指望任何人，终有一日我要全靠自己居于人上，让那些俯视过我的人，于尘埃对我仰视。”

　　“陛下，殿下醒了，说口渴呢！”

　　“知道了。”

　　宫门合上，将一片霞光挡在了外面。


End file.
